The applicant of the present invention has earlier proposed a film used as a substrate for a tape for fixing a diaper to the human body described in JP-A-63-112704. (The term "JP-A" as used here in means an unexamined published Japanese patent application). This conventional tape substrate is made of a blend of one or more of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, a polyethylene and an ethylene-propylene copolymer with a polypropylene, the polypropylene content being 5 to 75 wt. %. This conventional diaper-fixing tape, used in direct contact with the skin of the baby or infant, has been proposed in view of the handle or drape and the softness in an attempt to prevent the baby skin from being subjected to a rash, redness and a laceration. However, this conventional tape substrate has been found not entirely satisfactory in that it is a little rigid. This difficulty arises out of the fact that the processability encountered when producing the tape has been taken into account.
Tests of this conventional diaper-fixing tape by monitors have indicated that a rash and a laceration have not appeared on the skin, but the redness on the skin has not been improved sufficiently.